The Final Battle
by Kai luva
Summary: Mr Dickenson leaves the bladebreakers with the responsibility to take care of Kai's 4 year old little sister. But what if Biovolt won't allow it? Well that won't happen. KaiOC. Oc appears later in the fanfic
1. Chapter one

K.L: I'm SO proud of myself! I wrote 1 page for a mischievous Kai despite the fact I have a writer's block. Oh and here's the new fanfic. I hope you like it.  
  
Tala: *snickers* as if you could write anything good!  
  
K.L: *Glares daggers at Tala and whips out a frying pan* DIE!!!!  
  
Tala: Eeeep! *runs away*  
  
K.L: Whacks Tala ^^ I feel so much better! Anyways here are the Bladebreakers ages:  
  
Kai: 15  
  
Tyson: 14  
  
Max: 14  
  
Ray: 14  
  
Kenny: 14  
  
K.L: And here's the fanfic!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~*somewhere in Canada*~  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" screeched a little 2-year-old girl at her parent's dead bodies in tears, "Wake up! Pwease! Dun leave me!"  
  
Suddenly, the door open and in walked an old man.  
  
"Oh dear." exclaimed the Mr. Dickinson, "I was too late. What's this? Oh yes. I believe you are Kate Hiwatari, Kai's sister. Am I not right?"  
  
Kate let out a whimper and asked in a shaky voice, "Kai? Will you take me ta see Kai?"  
  
"Why if that is what you want. Then by all means yes." replied Mr. Dickinson.  
  
Kate smiled. She couldn't wait to see Kai again. Now that her parents were gone, Kai was all she had left.  
  
~*Bladebreakers hotel room*~  
  
"YAHOO! WE FINALLY FINISHED TRAINING!" yelled Tyson at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Pipe down Tyson!" snapped Kai, "You are getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Well."  
  
But before Tyson could finish his sentence the door swung open and Mr. Dickinson came in and sat down.  
  
"Hello boys." greeted Mr. Dickinson warmly, "How many beds do you have?" he said getting right to the point.  
  
"We have three." said Tyson, "Me and Kenny share one, Ray and Max share one, and Sour pants over there gets and ENTIRE bed to HIMSELF!" he said throwing glare in Kai's direction.  
  
"Tyson, if you want to glare, I won't stop you." said Kai, "But at least do it properly! What are you trying to do? Scare off and ant?"  
  
"Now, now boys. This isn't the time to argue." reasoned Mr. Dickinson. "Oh and before I forget. Kai, can you share your bed?"  
  
"Whatever." said Kai in a monotone  
  
"Good." Said Mr. Dickinson pulling out his cell phone talking into it, "Bring her in."  
  
~*A few minutes later*~  
  
Two men in black came in with a little girl. She had shoulder length ice blue hair and auburn eyes. But it not like you could see her face. For she was wearing a cap which was obviously too big for her as it covered up most of her face.  
  
"Well I'd better get going" said Mr. Dickinson exiting the room.  
  
Kate pushed the BBs (Blade-Breakers) aside as she went to the room.  
  
"Hey kid!" said Tyson, "Where are your manners?"  
  
Kate just shrugged and stepped on Tyson's foot as she walked by him.  
  
"Okay! That's it! You're going down bub!" yelled Tyson in rage as he lunged for Kate.  
  
Before you knew it Tyson had knocked Kate over and landed on her leg.  
  
Kate let out a whimper and sniffed as Tyson tried to attack her again. Max and Ray tried to prevent him by holding him back.  
  
Kate tried to get up but fell down again.  
  
"I HATE YA!" she screamed at Tyson as she threw her cap at him and started crying.  
  
"SO WHAT?" snapped Tyson trying to get out of Max and Ray's grip, "YOU'RE A STUPID IDIOTIC GIRL, YOUR MOM DRESSES YOU FUNNY AND."  
  
But before he could finish his sentence, Kai's fist connected with his jaw.  
  
"One more word out of your mouth and you will be having 9 hours of training with no breaks OR meals." growled Kai who was walking over to Kate.  
  
"Let's go Kate." Said Kai as he lifted Kate up and walked out the door.  
  
~*on a bench in the park*~  
  
"Katie, what brings you here?" Kai asked the little girl sitting in his lap.  
  
"The airpwane silly!" said Katie, "I didn't walk here ya know!"  
  
"No. I mean why are you here." Rephrased Kai  
  
Kate's eyes watered and her lower lip trembled. And before you knew it, she was crying.  
  
"Katie! What happened?" asked Kai with concern evident in his voice. When Kate didn't reply he asked again, "Katie! What happened?  
  
~*The BB's hotel room*~  
  
"Guys! You won't believe this!" exclaimed Kenny, "I was looking for data on Kate and guess what I found out?"  
  
"Aw come on chief!" said Max, "What is there that we need to know about that little girl?"  
  
"Actually Max," said Ray, "knowing more about her wouldn't hurt. If she is able to influence Kai, she must be pretty powerful."  
  
"So what exactly did you find out chief?" asked Tyson  
  
"Well this really isn't that important but, SHE'S KAI'S SISTER!" yelled chief "Come over here and read the data!"  
  
Name: Kate Hiwatari  
  
Age: 2  
  
Birthday: April 21st 2001  
  
Relatives: Mother- Lisa Minamoto  
  
Father- Alex Hiwatari  
  
Brother- Kai Hiwatari  
  
"I.I can't believe it!" said Ray obviously astonished, "Kai has a sister."  
  
"I know what you mean man!" said Max as equally astonished, "That's as hard to believe as Tyson going on a diet!"  
  
"Hey! I heard that!" said Tyson, "Anyways it's sure is obvious that she's Kai's sister. Only a Hiwatari has the power to be that mean, conceited, annoying, disrespectful."  
  
"Tyson, I think we get the point," said Dizzi, "oh and I'd watch what I were if I were you. Kai isn't exactly the nicest person in the world."  
  
~*Kai and Kate*~  
  
"Katie! Tell me what happened." demanded Kai  
  
Instead of answering, Kate just cried even more.  
  
"Katie, please?" said Kai his voice much softer and soothing than before, "I need to know."  
  
Suddenly, Kate shouted, "NO!!! He.He.killed.'em. He killed 'em! Now mommy and daddy are gone! I want to see them again! But I can't!"  
  
"What?!" shouted Kai, "Mom and Dad are dead? Who did this? Tell me now Katie."  
  
Kate looked down at her feet as if they were much more interesting to look at than Kai.  
  
"Katie? Look at me. Who.killed.them?" growled Kai hate evident in his voice.  
  
"I can't say." Whispered Kate, "I just can't. M'sorry. But I can't"  
  
"Why?" asked Kai in a gentle tone, "Why can't you?"  
  
Kate burst into tears yet again. "I can't! I CAN'T!"  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*Author's note*~  
  
K.L: ^^ I'm so proud! I finished this chapter in record time! Now press that little purple button and leave me a review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter two

K.L: I know Kate is too mature for her age but if I make her any older it will affect the story a bit. But since it's just a bit Kate is officially four. Remember FOUR NOT TWO!  
  
Kate: Boo!  
  
K.L: *jumps ten feet into the air* Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!  
  
Kate: Boo!  
  
K.L: ARGH!  
  
Kate: *giggles* BOO! BOO! BOO!  
  
K.L: I give up.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
KATE IS FOUR NOT TWO!!! KEEP THAT IN MIND!  
  
~*The BB's room*~  
  
"Come on guys." Said Ray, "Let's go find Kai. He can pay for lunch this time." Muttering the last sentence.  
  
~*Flash back*~  
  
"This was the best lunch ever!" exclaimed Tyson, "and you know why?"  
  
"Humour me." Said Dizzi  
  
"IT'S KAI FREE!"  
  
"Um.guys, who's paying for this. The bill says $1358." Said Kenny nervously, "Don't look at me 'cause I didn't bring any money."  
  
"Same here." Said Max  
  
All eyes were directed to Ray.  
  
"Fine!" huffed Ray angrily, "But that's nearly my entire fortune, now I'm down to $4.89."  
  
~*end of flash back*~  
  
~*Kai & Kate*~  
  
"Ya know Kai," Said a feminine voice behind Kai and Kate, "it's kind of obvious who killed your parents."  
  
Upon hearing the voice, Kate turned around and smiled, "Kassandwa!" said the little girl getting up and giving Kassy a hug.  
  
"Kassy?" asked Kai who's face was streaked with tears (DUH! His parents died!), "Is that really you? I thought you were."  
  
"Dead?" asked Kassandra obviously offended, "It takes more than a little explosion to kill me."  
  
~*Kassandra's Bio*~  
  
Name: Kassandra Allison Thompson  
  
Nicknames: Kassy, Kass, Sandra  
  
Age: 14  
  
Eye colour: Ice Blue  
  
Hair colour: black hair that is streaked ice blue.  
  
Hair Length: Five inches past her shoulder.  
  
Clothing: black tank top outlined with ice blue, extremely short shorts outlined with ice blue, black sneakers that are outlined with ice blue, ice blue socks, black head band outlined with ice blue  
  
Accessories: Large silver loop earrings with shiny black and ice blue beads on them, a phoenix pendant with a sapphire in the middle (from.KAI!!!! *hugs kai* mine.)  
  
Personality: Rather cold and distant to those who she would prefer not to be around.  
  
Nationality: Canadian (YAHOO!)  
  
Background information: Comes from an extremely rich family (she could probably buy a few countries)  
  
Relationship with Kai: Kassandra is Kai's ex-girlfriend (But will she remain his ex for long? *Readers look keenly* Who are you looking at? Shoo! Find out for your self!)  
  
Relationship with Kate: Kassandra baby-sits Kate for fun.  
  
~*End of Bio*~  
  
~*the three Ks*~  
  
"Kassy! Mommy and Daddy died. He killed them." Said Kate starting to sob harshly.  
  
"I know sweetie." Said Kassandra soothingly, "It's okay. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Fank.you." Said Kate through sobs, "But.but.what about.Kai?"  
  
"I'll be here for you too. Don't worry." Said Kai reassuringly, "Now let's get back to the hotel."  
  
"But..I.I.want.Kassy.to come.too." Sobbed Kate.  
  
"Look kid, I'll tell you some big news tomorrow if you go back with your brother. Okay?" asked Kate  
  
"Okay." ~*BBs*~  
  
"Look guys," said Kenny, "Kai's smart. He'll come back to the hotel. Looking for him like this is pointless. Let's head back."  
  
~*Hotel*~  
  
The BBs were doing absolutely nothing when Kai came in the door holding Kate in his arms.  
  
Now that already was a strange sight for the BBs but what made it even more weird was that Kai was crying a bit. Just to make things even more interesting, Kate had fallen asleep. You do have to admit, it's not a very common sight.  
  
"Kai man, what happened?" asked Tyson in awe, totally surprised that Kai was crying  
  
"Nothing that has anything to do with you." Said Kai coldly causing Tyson to flinch, "and you had better shut up before you wake up Kate." Walking to the bedroom as he said the last part.  
  
~*Bedroom*~  
  
Kai gently placed Kate on his bed careful not to wake her up. He then removed his arm guards and went to sleep himself.  
  
The BBs watched in awe as Kai held Kate protectively. They had never seen him like this. So mister sour pants really does have a heart.  
  
~*end of chapter*~  
  
~*Author*~  
  
K.L: Well that's it. Thanks to one of my reviewers for giving me some ideas for this chapter. You know who you are and this chapter is dedicated to you. 


End file.
